Dolls Redemption
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: UA Algo terrível aconteceu no Mundo de Dolls, fazendo Luna ser levada à força, cabe às outras descobrir a verdade. Side Story de Dolls. Fic escrita por Dark Ookami.
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, se pertencesse, Milo e Kamus seriam gêmeos bivitelinos(vide Dolls) xDDDDD E o jumento alado estaria perdido na minha mão...Mhuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua**_

**Essa fic foi escrita pela minha imooto Dark Ookami, mas ela pediu para postar na minha conta para que as leitoras de Dolls lessem essa fic. Todos os créditos à ela! As personagens, apesar de terem personalidades próprias, tem um toque especial da minha imooto, well, divirtam-se!!!!**

xXx

_*Izanami é uma personagem de uma lenda japonesa, a deusa da criação dos deuses que após sua morte, causada pelo nascimento do fogo, foi levada ao mundo das sombras e, quando o marido foi resgatá-la era tarde pois ela havia se tornado um monstro e traído seu marido, dando a luz a vários demônios._

_**Setsunai é uma palavra em japonês que sempre achei difícil de traduzir, é escrito com o kanji de "cortar", seria algo como quando você tem um amor inalcançável, você gosta de amar, mas ao mesmo tempo dói por saber que não é possível, eu gosto muito dessa palavra._

xXx

A última lembrança que tiveram dela é um sorriso doloroso e uma frase "desculpe-me por tudo isso, não se preocupe comigo apenas protejam a minha irmã"

oOo

Ceres não dormia desde aquele dia, estavam todos bem, mas Luna parecia estranha, distante e tinha um olhar perdido. De manhã chamou sua gêmea no quarto e retirou o seu bem mais precioso do pescoço, um colar com um pequeno pingente de um tipo de gaiola redonda(parecida com um ovo) com pequenas asinhas e que estava sempre brilhando.

-Quero que você guarde com sua vida!

Ceres jamais contestava um pedido de Luna e aceitou sem questionar, colocando-o no pescoço, mas estava tão preocupada que deixou transparecer suas dúvidas em seu olhar.

-Você vai ficar bem, não se preocupe – disse enquanto abraçava sua irmã.

A mais velha não entendia a razão de tudo isso, mas continuou em silêncio encarando Luna. Esta parecia cansada, sentia sua alma distante, como se um pedaço dela havia se partido.

Foi naquela mesma tarde que aconteceu. As outras Dolls se juntaram na casa dos gêmeos, uma situação de emergência em seu mundo havia sido reportado e agora uma reunião na sala discutia como descobririam o que aconteceu.

De repente uma magia muito forte dominava o cômodo, os mestres estavam sentados pertos de suas bonecas parece que também tinham um pressentimento de que algo não estava certo. Uma luz branca abriu uma porta violentamente e alguns soldados de seus mundos entravam furiosos gritando. Prontamente as bonecas tentaram se defender, algumas sendo seguradas pelos mestres, companheiras e parecia que se iniciaria uma briga, sem ninguém nem ao menos entender o porquê.

Quando sua voz se elevou perante as outras "Estou aqui, é a mim que vocês querem, não envolvam mais ninguém, deixem minha irmã em paz, ela também não sabe de nada, somente eu sou o seu objetivo, elas não devem ser envolvidas, me entrego em paz com essa condição".

Eles prontamente pararam e dois se dirigiram à gêmea mais nova, que vestia sua roupa de doll.

Ela virou para as amigas com o sorriso pronunciando aquela frase, olhou para Kamus sorrindo também, mas seus olhos brilhavam com gotas de lágrimas se formando, sussurrou algo que não deu para ser ouvido e assim partiu.

oOo

Hoshi chorou no primeiro dia, não saiu do colo de Afrodite e dormiu abraçado à Ceres que também estava em choque.

No dia seguinte, o pequeno Doll levantou enxugando suas lágrimas e segurando as mãos de sua irmã disse firmemente "Irei descobrir uma forma de voltar para lá, vamos para Yume no Mori, quero saber o que aconteceu, quero ir para o mundo de dolls e quero ver a Luna novamente, por favor Kaoru, me ajude".

Fenrir estava no colo de Tamys que o afagava, Milo estava sentado ao lado com Aldebaran, Afrodite e Natash, Ceres estava com Shaka em seu quarto e Kamus provavelmente em seu quarto, trancado em seu mundo, tentando entender o que afinal havia acontecido.

Kaoru o abraçou "claro que sim" disse alto, "tenho certeza que todas vão ajudar, Miyuki disse que viria mais tarde, e chamarei as outras, precisamos de todas juntas para evocar o portão"

-Eu vou também!-Ceres descia as escadas decidida, séria como nunca se vira-jamais contestei minha irmã, mas dessa vez ela passou dos limites, eu não quero ser protegida sem ela, não quero estar bem enquanto ela paga seja-lá para o que for- uma expressão e firmeza na voz jamais ouvida por ela.

Shaka a seguia em silêncio.

Ao fim de 5 dias de muito trabalho, principalmente do pequeno Hoshi que construía o portal, finalmente iriam voltar para terra de Dolls.

-Sei que ela não está ferida, eu sinto que ela está bem ainda, mas não sei o que se passa lá...

O portão havia sido criado rusticamente com todo material conseguido e enfeitiçado pelas amigas bonecas, um grande círculo foi desenhado na parede indicando o local em que deveriam passar. Gwen havia aparecido, a boneca mais velha havia sido chamada para ajudar, já que era mais experiente.

-Não sei como está o mundo de lá, não volto nem tenho contato a tantos anos...achei que ao abdicar-me do direito de ser Doll havia perdido toda e qualquer possibilidade de ser reconhecida como uma, se Luna já estava com a roupa quer dizer que ela recuperou seus poderes de alguma forma e sabia que teria de enfrentar. Vocês não sabem de nada do que aconteceu?

Ceres colocou a mão no queixo e fechou os olhos, alguns momentos depois abriu-os novamente:

-Não, não sei direito, não vejo os guardas reais desde...desde...desde que fomos à casa de Kizuna-bachan. É, nós duas fazíamos parte do grupo de treino para guardar...proteger...não lembro direito –colocou as duas mãos na cabeça- ahh faz tanto tempo, não consigo me lembrar-disse chorosa.

Milo a abraçou- tudo bem Ceres, vai ficar tudo bem.

Todas as outras bonecas foram chamadas, estavam todas vestidas com suas roupas originais, se alinharam em um círculo. Ceres apertou o pingente em seu pescoço com uma mão e com uma expressão firme segurou a mão das amigas, fechando o círculo, Hoshi se mantia no controle das máquinas do lado de fora, Gwen olhava de fora, mas se aproximou e colocou a mão no ombro de Ceres.

-Sinto não poder ir, eu realmente desisti do nosso mundo, para mim ele não existe mais, vai dar tudo certo com a sua irmã, confie em vocês!

-Prontas? Assim que o portal se abrir devem entrar uma por uma, quando o portal se abrir teremos um vínculo com essa casa, devem ficar pelo menos uma Doll até salvarem a Luna, mantendo assim o portal aberto, ficarei aqui para manter o portal desse lado.

Uma grande luz marcou o círculo e foi se intensificando, uma por uma, foram entrando em uma fila guiadas umas pelas mãos das outras.

Caíram em um gramado diferente do mundo real. Haviam muitas cores suaves nas folhas o que dava uma aparência de doces.

-Nossa que lugar lindo- Lilica comemorava a "entrada"(que mais parecia uma desastrosa queda empilhando as meninas)

-Dolls....-sussurou Miyuki.

-Então aqui é o castelo imperial?-Kaoru se levantava e batia em seu vestido para tirar a sujeira.

-Ué- Tamys puxava a mão de Natasch- achei que você e Hoshi viviam com as duas antes de ir para o mundo de lá.

-Não, nós nos conhecemos na Kizuna-baachan.

-Ahhhh saiam daí- Luana se debatia no chão embaixo de Artemis, Kcia, Catherine e Akemi que ainda estavam em choque com a queda.

-Onde estamos?-Artemis se levantava finalmente.

-Nos Jardins dos sonhos, o gramado é colorido como marshmallows e o céu é sempre azul aqui.-para surpresa de todos Miyuki reconhecia o lugar.

-Miyuki, você já esteve por aqui? –perguntou Tamys.

-Sim, estamos muito perto do castelo. Eu pertencia ao grupo de condessas à muito tempo atrás..-seu rosto expressava dor de uma lembrança perdida.

-Eu...-Ceres, que até então estava em silêncio, disse seriamente- costumava vir treinar com a Luna por aqui...

Todas se encararam em silêncio, sabiam o que tinham que fazer e prontamente se dirigiram ao castelo.

oOo

Luna olhava indiferente para o rapaz à sua frente. Radhamantis era seu nome, ela o conhecia de tempos atrás.

-Você a matou!-gritou circulando a poltrona que prendia a boneca- você matou uma de nossas mais importantes princesas e age assim friamente olhando para mim como se não tivesse feito nada de mais!

Ela continuava em silêncio enquanto todos os outros ansiões da sala a olhavam julgando-a.

-Responda- gritou novamente- faremos um julgamento público, você será condenada na frente de todos!

oOo

Uma multidão se dirigia ao castelo.

-O que está acontecendo? –indagou Lilica que andava agarrada a Tamys.

-Que multidão, ai meu pé- Haviam pisado em Natasch.

-É um julgamento em aberto-disse alguém ouvindo a conversa entre elas- parece que acharam a assassina da princesa Pandora que foi morta à muitos anos, ó que pessoa cruel poderia ter feito isso à doce princesa, era tão boa e fiel, esse assassino deve pagar com anos de tortura, somente sua morte não seria o suficiente.-disse desiludido.

-Tenho um mal pressentimento...-Ceres e as outras se apressaram.

oOo

Os príncipes e a princesa do mundo de Doll estavam sentados no fundo do salão em seus grandes e pomposos tronos, todos com roupas de bonecas ou bonecos, o castelo era dourado e por todo lado haviam detalhes coloridos e fitas com laços de setin. Assim como toda a população desse mundo se vestia dessa maneira, era como se estivessem em um mundo de conto-de-fadas. Mas eram apenas as aparências que eram alegres. O clima parecia pesado e podia quase se palpar uma nuvem negra sobre a cabeça de todos presentes. Aya-kun, o príncipe que as dolls haviam conhecido no mundo real também estava lá sentado no extremo canto.

oOo

Um grupo de guardas e uma cerca dourada até a cintura contia a população indignada com o suposto assassino.

Um pouco à frente e ao lado direito do trono se encontravam os ansiões e sábios do reino. No centro do salão havia uma cadeira dourada com veludo vermelho.

A grande porta principal havia sido fechada até que todos pudessem se organizar.

Miyuki se desculpou e disse que procuraria um lugar com uma visão melhor.

Acima da população estavam os de sangue nobre, sentados em suas cabines suspensas longe da bagunça, assistindo isso tudo como um grande espetáculo.

Um silêncio havia dominado o salão e um rapaz alto com cabelos curtos e armadura escura se levantou entre os sábios. Ajoelhou-se perante ao grupo de príncipes e princesas encostando sua testa nos degraus e se levantando novamente.

-Majestade, sábios, conselheiros, família real, todos no mundo de Dolls. Após incontáveis anos de investigação trago-lhes a principal suspeita do assassinato brutal de nossa princesa Pandora.

Sussurros e zumbidos de pessoas cochichando se explodiu naquele momento, as garotas se entreolharam.

-Não somente isso, também descobri que essa pessoa cruel planejava na época um golpe.

-OHHHHHHHHHH-muitos gritaram outros praguejavam.

E a porta se abriu, à frente dois guardas puxavam duas cordas amarradas em seu pulso, com a cabeça baixa caminhava lentamente seguindo pelos corredores com os olhares desaprovadores de todos. Sentiu algo, levantou a cabeça disfarçadamente e seus olhos se cruzaram "Ceres" pensou sorrindo levemente, imediatamente Tamys e Kaoru seguraram a garota para não deixá-la pular ou correr.

-Shh..acalme-se agora não conseguiremos nada- disse Kaoru.

Ceres tremia e apertava os punhos com força, mas obedeceu.

Luna sentou-se na cadeira central causando alvoroço de todos.

-Assassina! Maldida! Traidora!-gritavam.

O primeiro príncipe, cujo nome era Julian, se levantou, fazendo com que todos se acalmassem novamente.

-Diga seu nome! –disse em tom firme.

-Luna.-respondeu com a mesma firmeza.

-Luna, você, com a sua irmã eram as guardas particulares de minha irmã, estou certo?

-Ohhhhhhhhh! – Mais uma vez uma explosão de gritos e uivos.

-Silêncio- e novamente o silêncio- Radamantis tome a palavra.

-Obrigado, meu senhor. Então, você fazia parte da guarda pessoal da princesa Pandora, não é?

-Sim-respondeu olhando-o com desprezo.

-Você também era, uma das pessoas mais próximas a ela, estou errado?

-Não..

-Quem a matou, quem desferiu o golpe fatal na princesa foi você?

Luna olhou para a direção de sua irmã, sorriu e viu as outras todas com o olhar preocupadas. Olhou para Radamantis que parecia nervoso.

-Sim!

A multidão explodiu agora, muito mais que antes, todos gritavam "morte, assassina, morra, desgraçada".

-Silêncio! –gritou Julian- você confessa que matou minha irmã?

-Sim!

Radamantis serrou os olhos e fechou o punho, ela estava-o enfrentando.

Julian abaixou a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação, Aya-kun deu um grito fino, os outros irmãos eram Hilda e Ades, aguardavam em silêncio a decisão do mais velho.

-Pelo assassinato da Segunda princesa, Pandora, e por traição à corte, nós, os príncipes e princesas de Yume no Mori te condenamos à uma prisão no quarto do isolamento até o dia de sua execução, onde seu tamashi deverá ser retirado de seu corpo.

-Não!!-gritou Ceres que começou a se debater- Luna Luna!! Não!!

Ceres pulou a cerca e tentou alcançar em vão a irmã, foi segurada firmemente pelos guardas.

-Me soltem seus idiotas, eu quero a minha irmã! Luna Luna!

-Ela não tem nada a ver com isso!-gritou Luna.

-Ceres volte à seu lugar-gritou Radamantis- você tem sorte de ter testemunhas que dizem que você não estava com sua irmã no dia do assassinato, se não quizer ser suspeita de ser cúmplice fique quieta!

-Não vou ficar quieta enquanto vocês condenam minha irmã à morte, não até saber direito o que aconteceu!

Tamys invadiu também, mas foi levantar a garota e leva-la de volta para as amigas.

-Me solta Tamys! Eles vão levar minha irmã de mim-começou a chorar.

-Shh, calma, vamos escutá-los.

Akemi havia corrido também gritando e pulando, seguida das outras meninas.

-Que falta de respeito , saiam daqui, todas vocês!-gritou Radamantis- acham que aqui é o mundinho dos humanos em que podem fazer o que quizer? Luna cometeu um crime e terá de pagar por isso. Saiam antes que vocês sejam condenadas também!

Luna virou em direção a todas, parecia meio abatida, mas estava firme.

-Confiem em mim, desculpem-me por tudo isso, mas é preciso, Ceres, acalme-se que você irá lembrar, agora temos a solução, não se preocupe.

Retiraram-se sem entender nada e Luna foi levada com rispidez.

-Luna! Luna!-Ceres ainda brigava para se soltar e correr para sua gêmea- Não, o quarto do isolamento não-chorava-Lunaaaaa!

O salão foi esvaziado.

Miyuki se esgueirou por entre uns quartos.

oOo

-Por que aceitou a condenação? Por que não me acusou? O que pretende?

-Vou morrer, e meu segredo morre comigo!

-Conte-me tudo e não precisará passar por isso, viu sua irmã? Viu como ela sofre vendo o que você está passando?

-Ela entenderá..

-Salve-se Luna, ou irei tirá-la de você assim que for executada!

-Na frente da realeza? Rá, não há como você fazer isso na frente de todos, sinto muito, você perdeu Radamantis. –Radamantis a segurou pelo braço- me solta!

-Não acabou, vou fazer com que sua execução seja adiada, eu pensava em clamar por sua vida, forjando provas para que você não fosse mais a culpada, mas você não colabora.

-Já disse que prefiro a morte a te ajudar..

-Se você morrer, ela será minha, tola!

-....

-CONTE-ME ONDE ELA ESTÁ!

Luna encarou-o com um sorriso hirônico: está perdendo sua compostura, meu senhor, onde está a pose do primeiro comandante do castelo real?

-Você acha que sabe tudo não é ? Verá que eu consigo sempre o que eu quero.

...oooOOOooo...

_**Be Continued...**_

Yooo pessoas!!!! Gostaram? Eu ADOREI!!!! Todos sabem que tenho um carinho imenso por essa fic, foi uma das primeiras, está cheio de erros e faltando dois capítulos(eu tinha escrito, mas não postei...¬¬"""), mas eu adoro ela!

Essa fic está mais centrada nas bonecas e não nos Dourados, mas tem uma pequena participação deles e de outros personagens, como inimigos e tals...

Deixem uma review e façam uma gata de rua e uma loba feliz x3!!!!

Bjnhos x3333

_Yoh aqui é Dark Ookami, a fict de dolls foi uma das que eu mais amei da minha nechan, bom claro que amo outras tanto quanto essa...ultimamente andei relendo dolls e lembrei de uma história alternativa para elas, sem querer comecei a escrever no meu tempo livre do serviço(nem sou vagal) e comecei a escrever. Cheguei a imaginar começo meio e fim, era mais centrado nas gêmeas no começo, mas não sei como, as outras personagens ganharam vida e passei a entrar no mundo DELAS mesmo, todas passaram a ser especiais, e escrevendo com elas eu me sinto parte de seu mundo. A história está tomando o rumo que eu gostaria, mas está se desenvolvendo de um modo muito diferente do que eu imaginei, e, advinha, eu amei. E amei muito mais minha nechan ter gostado, espero muito que as outras Dolls leiam a fict e curtam voltar para esse mundinho tão mágico e colorido._

_Bjinhs_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, se pertencesse, Milo e Kamus seriam gêmeos bivitelinos(vide Dolls) xDDDDD E o jumento alado estaria perdido na minha mão...**_

_**Porém Dolls me pertence! xD**_

**Essa fic foi escrita pela minha imooto Dark Ookami, mas ela pediu para postar na minha conta para que as leitoras de Dolls lessem essa fic. Todos os créditos à ela! As personagens, apesar de terem personalidades próprias, tem um toque especial da minha imooto, well, divirtam-se!!!!**

oOo

Frustração. Era isso que todas sentiram no momento em que deixaram o castelo, Ceres ainda chorava nos braços de Tamys.

-O que houve?Luna matou mesmo a princesa Ela vai ser executada?Ceres o que está acontecendo? O que faremos? Luna não pode morrer.. o quarto de isolamento está cheio de zumbis, eles vão machucar a Luna...-chorava Akemi.

Artemis tampou a boca de Akemi "shhh, vamos discutir isso".

-Mas isso é mesmo estranho....-refletia Natasch- para que isso tudo? Tenho certeza que Luna não mataria ninguém.

-Vamos lá sequestrá-la-disse Kcia mostrando os punhos.

-Miyuki...-Lilica disse apontando para a amiga se aproximando.

-Onde estava?-perguntou Luana.

-Precisamos investigar, há muita coisa estranha..vou lhes contar o que eu ouvi...

oOo

-Vamos começar do início, o que aconteceu no palácio imperial?- Hoshi havia criado uma linha de comunicação que funcionava também como uma chave para o mundo dos humanos. Luana, Natasch e Catherin haviam voltado para o mundo real.

-Ceres, vocês pertenciam ao palácio, como foram parar na Kizuna-bachan?-Artemis sentada em seu lado perguntou.

-Eu...não lembro..-disse totalmente confusa.

-Como assim?-perguntaram todas.

-Hmm, tenho lembranças muito vagas dos últimos tempos aqui, para falar a verdade não me lembro de quase nada da vida que tínhamos aqui, só que..a Luna era..diferente, e que treinávamos muito, muito mesmo, eu sempre fui melhor em habilidades de luta e Luna de magia, sempre fomos as melhores no treinamento.

-Então por isso que vocês eram da guarda pessoal da princesa?-Cath perguntou.

-Eu...não me lembro da princesa.

-Como assim?-todas gritaram.

Hoshi levantou-se da cadeira.

-Sua memória foi apagada.

-Mas quem faria uma coisa dessas? E porque?

-Eu me lembro-disse Kaoru- do dia em que chegaram na casa da Kizuna-bachan, lembro que Luna estava ferida e que carregava você nos braços, desacordada.

-Eu me lembro também –disse Hoshi- é, Luna estava cambaleando e ..e..Kizuna-bachan a levou para o quarto e mandou que eu e Kaoru tomássemos conta da Ceres, mas ela não estava ferida, estava apenas inconsciente.

-Luna!-gritou Ceres-a única Doll que conheço que consegue manipular memórias de uma Doll é ela.

-Mas por quê ela faria uma coisa dessas? Quer dizer apagar a memória de Ceres, sua própria irmã, não é algo que a Luna faria, aliás eu nunca a vi apagar as memórias de ninguém.

-Podemos tentar ler a mente da Ceres-disse Hoshi- tenho um programa no meu computador que poderá ajudar, tragam Ceres para casa. Mas alguém deve ficar aí para manter o portal aberto.

-Eu ficarei- levantou-se Miyuki- quero ficar de olho para ver o que está acontecendo por aqui, e é preciso vigiar para que não a executem na nossa ausência.

-Eu fico também- disse Tamys.

-Akemi também-levantou o braço- alguém tem que protegê-las dos zumbis, dizem que há muitos por aqui.

...oooOOOooo...

-Miyuki, para onde iremos?-perguntou Akemi.

-Primeiro vamos procurar onde a Luna está presa, o quarto do isolamento é um lugar horrível, dizem que você fica presa lá sem contato com ninguém em um quarto que suga sua energia e felicidade. É uma tortura.

-Nossa que lugar horrível-chorou Akemi- porquê torturá-la assim se vão executá-la, quanta crueldade.

-É um castigo Akemi, dizem que a morte é apenas para proteger as pessoas em sua volta, a tortura é seu castigo real.-Tamys as acompanhavam pelos largos corredores.

-Condessa?-uma voz surgiu por trás das 3- Senhorita Miyuki não é mesmo? Condessa Miyuki da família real- uma garota com roupas de maid preta e branca e cabelos negros abaixou-se ajoelhando perante Miyuki.

-Pare, eu não pertenço mais a família, pare por favor- Miyuki a puxava para cima.

-Não posso, senhorita, eu sigo a ordem antiga, sua família de nobres para mim serão sempre nobres.

-Miyuki?-Akemi puxou seu braço com carinho- Luna...

-Ahh sim, seu nome é Marin não é mesmo? Eu me lembro de você, por favor se levante, eu preciso perguntar umas coisas.

-Sim senhorita- respondeu prontamente- é uma honra saber que a senhorita se lembra de mim-disse emocionada- ajudarei-na em que for preciso..

-Diga-me onde está a cela de Luna, ela foi julgada ontem e condenada.

-Senhorita, o que quer com ela? –sussurrou – é uma assassina perigosa, cruel e fria, não recomendaria a senhorita falar com esse tipo de gente.

-Não fale assim-gritou Akemi, sendo prontamente calada por Tamys.

-Estamos tentando ser discretas Mika, acalme-se- Miyuki colocou a mão em sua boca- eu sei como se sente, mas acalme-se, você, não diga essas coisas de Luna, vi o julgamento, mas vocês não sabem oque houve, assim...-fez uma pausa encarando o chão e baixou ainda mais seu tom de voz-assim como meu clan, você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu não é mesmo?

-Si..sim, perdoe-me senhorita, a cela de Luna, a traidora Izanami* , com o perdão da palavra, é como ela é conhecida aqui no palácio, está presa na torre norte, no último andar.

-Obrigada-as três agradecem e seguem para a torre.

-Senhorita-gritou Marin- as 3 apareça em seu antigo quarto, irei lhe servir um chá.

Miyuki olhou para trás, incrédula, sorrindo -o..brigada Marin...

...oooOOOooo...

'

-Não sei o que irá acontecer, Ceres, poderei invadir um passado que você quiz realmente esquecer..

-Eu faço de tudo pela Luna, Hoshi..

-Eu sei, mas, não sei se terei o controle sobre a máquina, acho melhor esperarmos para mim poder fazer mais uns testes..

-Precisamos fazer logo, Hoshi...a Luna...ela..

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, iremos dar um jeito.

-Fazia tanto tempo que eu não voltava para aquele mundo que...não sei dizer, sinto uma mistura de saudade e dor..- sussurrou Artemis.

Um silêncio rompeu a sala. Todas as dolls presentes tiveram a mesma sensação ao voltar a seu próprio mundo. Uma mistura de tristeza e euforia, dava sentido à palavra "Setsunai**"

...oooOOOooo...

Miyuki tinha a expressão perturbada, tão concentrada em seus próprios pensamentos que não falou mais nada por um longo tempo e pareceu que não estava nem prestando atenção nas duas.

-Tamys...-Akemi puxou a manga da amiga e sussurrando enquanto as três andavam em direção à torre- parece que Miyuki é uma condessa mesmo, por quê você acha que ela foi parar na Kizuna batyan?

-Não sei, mas acho melhor não perguntar, olhe para ela, está totalmente perdida...-sussurrou no ouvido da pequena

-Sim...as vezes eu penso..todas tivemos motivos para deixar o mundo, mas ninguém além de Gwen realmente abandonou aqui..se não estaríamos como ela.

Tamys apenas sorriu e passou a mão na cabeça de Mika.

Miyuki andava um pouco na frente apressada.

-Tamys...-puxou novamente a manga da mais alta-posso perguntar uma coisa?

-É sobre esse mundo?

-Sim...na verdade é sobre você...quer dizer, você e esse mundo..ai desculpe não sei se você...er...

Tamys sorriu novamente –tudo bem, Mika, olhe eu vou contar como era minha vida aqui, é isso que você quer saber não é?

Akemi acenou, chacoalhando a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

ooOoo

.- Eu era de uma pequena vila um pouco longe daqui onde a hierarquia do líder contava mais que tudo, eram todas bonecas pequenas e delicadas, somente eu tinha esse tamanho todo-pausou olhando para uma janela- a vila plantava para o reino principal, esse reino aqui. Eu era, apesar de odiar, responsável pela segurança da vila.

-Para meu treinamento fui mandada para a cidade que fica em volta do castelo, eu fiquei surpresa, nunca tinha vindo para cá. As dolls daqui eram totalmente diferentes, usavam magia no dia-a-dia, algumas gananciosas, era um mundo muito estranho para mim, eu não gostava.

-Então entrei para o treinamento da guarda militar para me preparar melhor para cuidar da vila, lá ouvi falar das gêmeas , as top que com muito pouco tempo de treino já haviam atingido as notas máximas em magia(Luna) e luta (Ceres). Eu jamais tive interesse em lutar, odiava isso, não me empenhava em treinar, estava lá apenas por ordem da vila. Ah, não se engane eu não odiava minha vila, amava-a como deve ser uma boa patriota, afinal, gostava das dolls de lá, cresci lá, me tornei no que sou por isso.

-Ah, o que eu mais gostava na vila eram as rosas, havia uma enorme cerca viva de rosas que eu visitava todos os dias para conversar...

-Quando estava em treinamento, eu comecei a frequentar uma biblioteca, um jardim de girassóis cercava o prédio cor-de-rosa, dava um contraste lindo. Um dia eu passeava entre as flores quando conheci uma garota- parou de andar de repente e arregalou os olhos- Lilica, era esse o nome dela!

-Lilica?-gritou Akemi, tirando Miyuki do seu transe- você a conheceu?

-Sim-Miyuki passou a escutar a conversa- ela me falou que cuidava do jardim, e que amava girassóis, sabe, quando eu a vi tão feliz senti algo nascer em mim, mas não sabia direito o que era e fui para a biblioteca.

-Me lembro como se fosse ontem , pensava nas flores e na jardineira no jardim enquanto andava a procura de livros de magia, por um acaso me deparei entre os livros com a responsável por ele, correndo e, derrubou um dos livros, um livro de capa marrom de couro, muito antigo, páginas amareladas e algumas folhas rasgadas, muitas e muitas páginas.

-Ele havia caído aberto- Tamys sorriu para as amigas enquanto andavam, agora em uma velocidade menor- eu o peguei e vi, uma casa em meio à bolhas de sabão multi-color e borboletas iluminadas, havia também uma velha senhora em uma foto, um sorriso tão gentil que pude sentir sua bondade apenas com seu olhar estamado, embaixo tinha um nome : _Kizuna._

-Corri atrás da garota, no jardim lá estava ela com a Lilica, quando eu me aproximava eu acabei escutando a conversa delas -"outro mundo" disse ela- "um mundo incrível e completamente diferente do nosso, ao mesmo tempo igual" e me aproximei delas para devolver o livro.

-Não pensei muito na hora, entreguei o livro e ela agradeceu, voltei aos meus treinos logo em seguida.

-Algum tempo depois voltei à minha vila e voltei ao meu cargo de guarda.

-Comecei a sentir que não fazia sentido eu ficar ali, mas ficava por consideração à todos. Foi quando aconteceu...

-O antigo chefe da vila era pacífico, ele gostava da vila como era, mas desistiu do cargo e fugiu para tentar a vida como andarilho, o segundo no comando era sua irmã, muito gananciosa e passou a armar conflitos com as vilas vizinhas para expandir-nos.

-A cada dia que passava a vila se dividia mais, não crescia, pelo contrário, como os moradores eram pacíficos se revoltaram e foram abandonando a vila pouco a pouco, e eu- Tamys tinha o olhar perdido- a cada dia que passa odiava mais lutar, e comecei a me lembrar do livro, da foto, da senhora....

-Foi quando um dia decidi deixar finalmente esse mundo, não sei dizer como achei, um dia durante a minha procura, não faço idéia de como ela estava lá, em algum lugar sua casinha havia surgido..

Quando terminou viu que havia prendido a concentração das duas, Miyuki tinha uma expressão compreensiva e Akemi arregalara os olhos.

-Sabe?-sorriu Akemi- você é tão quietinha que acho que é a primeira vez que eu converso tanto com você.

Tamys acenou com a cabeça, timidamente, era verdade, ela tinha tanto medo das pessoas odiá-la que procurava não conversar com as amigas, mesmo confiando nelas, sentiu um pouco de mudança em si mesma e, se sentiu orgulhosa.

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXx

Segundo capítulo!!!!! Desculpem a demora... Tinha o capítulo, mas não tinha dividido ele, é que minha imooto manda ele inteiro, sem capítulos XP

Esse foi curtinho, mas terminou em uma boa parte, contou um pouco sobre a vida da Tamys no mundo de Dolls!

Well, bjnhos x333


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, se pertencesse, Milo e Kamus seriam gêmeos bivitelinos(vide Dolls) xDDDDD E o jumento alado estaria perdido na minha mão...**_

_**Porém Dolls me pertence! xD**_

**Essa fic foi escrita pela minha imooto Dark Ookami, mas ela pediu para postar na minha conta para que as leitoras de Dolls lessem essa fic. Todos os créditos à ela! As personagens, apesar de terem personalidades próprias, tem um toque especial da minha imooto, well, divirtam-se!**

oOo

Era um quarto bonito, as cortinas cor-de-rosa enfeitadas com fitas e babados brancos, uma poltrona com estampa de pequenas flores rosas e brancas ficava no canto da sala, as paredes tinham estampas de flores silvestres e eram intercaladas com papéis de paredes cor-de-rosa, assim como as cores do lençol na grande cama com pilastras brancas, era como um cenário de uma casinha de bonecas.

Apesar do clima bonito, não haviam janelas e apenas uma porta era a saída do local, uma porta de metal branca com detalhes em formato de trepadeiras.

Era visitada todos os dias por Shun, um rapaz baixo com um rosto bem feminino, lembrava muito Hoshi, com a pele muito branca, os olhos e cabelos eram verde-esmeralda, vestia uma blusa verde-escuro com botões brancos, tinha o formato parecido com a de um soldadinho de quebra-nozes. Entrava em silêncio para revistar o quarto para procurar sinais de tentativas de fuga, saía da mesma maneira, com o rosto baixo.

-Porquê o mandam para cá?- perguntou Luna, que estava sentada na poltrona, vestia as roupas de Doll preto, o primeiro que usava quando fora ao mundo humano.

E ele continuou seus afazeres sem ao menos olhar para boneca.

-Digo, sei que você tem medo de mim, podiam mandar alguém que me intimide...você é doce e gentil e não deveria estar investigando celas de criminosos perigosos como eu..

-...

-Tudo bem, não quer conversar..bem eu entendo, só estou falando pois estou presa nesse quarto escuro e silencioso, preciso falar para manter a sanidade. Mas não menti quando disse o que penso sobre você não dever estar aqui.

-Meu irmão...meu irmão me disse para não escutar nenhum prisioneiro, vocês enganam e são perigosos..

Luna acenou, seus olhares se cruzaram e ela percebeu que ele não a temia, mas temia ser enganado e decepcionar seu irmão.

-Irmão?-pensou em sua irmã, como estaria? Ceres era mais forte que ela, escandalizava, gritava, mas era isso que a fazia tão forte, certamente estaria furiosa com Luna, furiosa e magoada, e se sentiria enganada, se ela se lembrasse do passado ficaria ainda mais brava..Ceres odiava mentiras.

...oooOOOooo...

-Atchim!

-Saúde, está gripada, Ceres?

-Não, acho que alguém está falando de mim-riu- como está a máquina Hoshi?

-Não vai demorar, acho que vai ficar pronto logo logo...

-O que será que Miyuki viu lá?-perguntou Kaoru- ela quiz ficar e investigar lá, ela deve ter visto algo, mas não falou, porque será?

-Hmmmm-as outras estavam pensativas.

Os mestres se encontravam na casa dos gêmeos, haviam decidido esperar por lá até que tudo se resolva, mesmo a casa sendo pequena para tanta gente, cada um arrumou um canto para si.

Luana, Lilica e Kcia estavam no quarto de Kamus tentando tirá-lo de lá:

-Larga de ser teimosoooooo-gritou Luana

-É, já fazem 5 dias que você está trancado aí, não vai mudar nada ficar deprimido!

-Eu não estou deprimido, me deixem em paz-gritou lá de dentro.

-Cabeçudo-Kcia chutou a porta com força.

-Ahhhh-choraram Lilica e Luana- você vai derrubar a portaaa!

Kaoru apareceu subindo as escadas calmamente com Fenrir.

-Deixa que eu falo com ele..

-Mas nem o Milo conseguiu tirar ele de lá- Luana estava aflita.

-Sempre poderemos usar a força bruta uahahahha-Kcia parecia mais é querer derrubar a porta do que falar com Kamus.

Kaoru deu dois toques na porta e disse: -Mestre, abra a porta por favor- e a porta foi aberta, ela entrou e sentou na cama, as outras se retiraram.

-Incrível não é?-Lilica se agitou- a Kaoru tem o dom para convencer pessoas cabeçudas a fazerem o que ela quer.

-Claro, com um mestre daqueles-Kcia cruzou os braços.

-Não falem assim, ele está magoado-Luana descia puxando Fenrir.

-Também Yume no Mori está cheio dessas regras estúpidas, sempre tentando fazer com que nós andemos como eles queiram, com as suas regras-disse Kcia.

As duas se encararam e encararam a amiga.

-O quê?

-Não é nada-disse Kcia dando um passo para trás e levantando as mãos.

-Eu não odeio Yume no mori, se é isso que estão pensando, eu só não gosto de suas regras- sorriu para as amigas.

-É, eu concordo- Luana chacoalhou uma mão.

-Hmm, eu não sei nada sobre as regras, normas do nosso mundo, eu só vim por cuirosidade, queria me divertir e queria estar com a Temis, ela estava tão empolgada com esse mundo e me disse que eu ia gostar, e, realmente gostei.-disse olhando para Aioria e ficando vermelha logo depois.

As duas riram.

-É, realmente esse mundo traz muitas coisas boas..-Kaoru descia seguida por Kamus, com a cara mais fechada do mundo.

Ele passou por elas em silêncio, desceu as escadas e sentou ao lado de Ceres, observando a tal máquina sendo construída.

Kaoru olhou para o irmão tão empenhado e sorriu, ele normalmente tinha a auto-estima muito baixa e desistiria com facilidade, ela estava sempre com ele por preocupação, seu coração era muito bom, mas era muito frágil e se machucava com facilidade, sempre foi assim.

-Kaoru-cutucou Luana-você disse que conheceu Ceres e Luna na casa da Kizuna bachan não é?

Estavam as duas na escada com uma ampla visão de todos da sala, podiam ver Hoshi embaixo da máquina, Artemis lendo alguns livros de mecânica sentada perto dele, Ceres olhando curiosa, Kamus com os braços cruzados, Aioria brigando com Aioros pela poltrona, Fenrir havia corrido e pulado no colo de Kamus, Milo gritava algo da cozinha com Shaka e Afrodite.

Kaoru parou e sentou no degrau macio de carpete escuro, foi seguida por Lilica, Kcia e Luana.

-Sim...sabem...estou surpresa com Hoshi..quer dizer, ele sempre gostou muito de Luna, mas estou impressionada com a força que ele tem agora...antigamente ele teria só desistido de tentar e chorado durante semanas.

-Esse mundo mudou muita coisa em nós- Kcia disse, mais para si que para as outras.

-Sim, mas...-Kaoru brincava com a fita em seu cabelo ainda encarando o irmão- acho que o que mais nos mudou não foi o fato de termos vindo para esse mundo, isso foi necessário, mas o que foi mais importante foi nós nos conhecermos.

As outras sorriram, sim a amizade e o amor que crescia entre elas estava sendo muito importante.

-Hoshi...ele sempre foi muito fraco, quando estávamos no nosso mundo...ele desistia de tudo...nunca acreditou em si e que fosse capaz de fazer algo...

-Éramos de uma vila muito, mas muito pequena perto do castelo, embora nunca tivéssemos ido para lá.

-Eu cuidava da família de Fenrir, eram a família de cães que faziam com que o lago do sol fosse iluminado. O lago do sol era a fonte de magia da vila, ele fazia com que a plantação de algodão crescesse de todas as cores. E meu irmão, ele era um estudioso, quer dizer, ainda é, sempre andava comigo estudando e criando, fazia máquinas e computadores.

-Mas os moradores da vila odiavam as máquinas pois usavam muita magia do lago para fazê-lo e Hoshi era constantemente desprezado e humilhado pelos outros. Por isso jamais confiávamos em ninguém além da família de Fenrir e de nós mesmos.

-Morávamos na vila apenas porque éramos necessários, a família de cães confiava apenas em nós, e, sem cães sem lago, sem lago sem algodão, sem algodão, a vila não era nada.

-Hoshi nunca respondeu a um insulto. Enquanto eu, estava constantemente discutindo e brigando na vila, odiava aqueles que o tratavam mal, meu irmão jamais mereceu isso, ele tentava melhorar a vila com suas máquinas, estudar, melhorar, mas sempre que algo dava errado ele desistia e entrava em depressão.

-Seraphine, era uma Doll recém-chegada na vila que passou a se interessar por máquinas também, era bonita, usava roupas vermelha sempre e tinha os olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos cacheados.

-Hoshi não a deixava se aproximar pois tinha medo de estranhos, mas ela insistia, e ele acabou cedendo um espaço em sua oficina.

-Eu me lembro de ter um dia ido para uma cidade vizinha, uma doll muito bonita , fugia de zumbis acho, disse que tinha sido enganada por uma ladra, e tivera suas poções modificadas por uma sugadora de magia que ainda estava na região, seu nome era Seraphine. Nesse dia corri para casa com a doll, mas era tarde..

-Ela havia roubado toda energia do lago, a família de Fenrir lutava para protegê-lo, mas ela era forte, muito forte, Fenrir foi o único que sobreviveu...a doll que estava comigo partiu atrás de Seraphine, e eu procurei meu irmão em meio aos escombros do laboratório..

-Eu o achei caído entre suas invenções, ferido, em choque...

-Ele passou um mês sem dizer uma palavra. Agora imaginem como foi com a vila...

-As coisas estavam tão feias que percebi que havia restado apenas uma alternativa...deixamos nosso posto, mas não iria embora sem Ferir, não o deixaria sozinho pois ninguém cuidaria de um filhote que não consegue manter o lago.

-Ele voltou a falar três dias depois que deixamos a vila...

-Viajamos por muitos lugares e, um dia, uma linda casinha de madeira apareceu em nossa frente. Era Kizuna bachan.

-Ela havia nos dito que lá não era o mundo de Dolls e que estávamos a salvo agora, e que somente aqueles que em seu coração precisam dela, acham o lugar.

-Durante meses estudamos o mundo dos humanos, Hoshi estava finalmente se sentindo melhor, livre da culpa, afinal não era culpa dele.

-Um dia duas garotas chegaram, uma carregando a outra, Ceres estava desmaiada, não estava ferida, Luna tinha alguns ferimentos mas não falou nada, ela tinha o mesmo olhar de Hoshi no dia que sofrera o golpe, nunca soube o que tinha acontecido com elas, também nunca perguntaram do nosso passado, simplesmente não precisávamos disso...

-Achei incrível como depois de pouco tempo ele passou a confiar nelas-sorriu Kaoru- pensei que ele se fecharia completamente para outras pessoas, mas as duas conquistaram-no de alguma forma, e me conquistaram também.

Pacientemente as três amigas escutavam a história, ao final, Lilica a abraçou –estou feliz em ouvir tudo isso..

Luna olhava para o teto. Lembranças da casa de Kizuna batyan inundaram sua mente.

_Luna estava sentada no topo da árvore mais alta do jardim e observava Ceres correndo atrás dos pontos de luz._

_-Ainda é a mesma.-disse em um sorriso forçado. Sua cabeça estava repleta dos últimos acontecimentos. Olhou para perto da casa e viu Kaoru sentada no chão encostada na parede, abraçando os joelhos._

_Luna desceu e foi discretamente._

_-Os irmãos mais velhos- disse baixinho encostando as costas na parede de madeira- são engraçados não é mesmo?_

_-Como?-perguntou surpresa_

_-São mais velhos, mas são mais inocentes que nós, nos trazem um sentimento de que precisamos protegê-los de tudo- e olhou com um sorriso para Kaoru- pelo menos os nossos são assim._

_Kaoru assentiu._

_-Nós queremos protegê-los inclusive de nós mesmas, não chorar e demonstrar que estamos tristes na frente deles para que eles se sintam sempre bem._

_Kaoru assentiu, e baixou novamente o rosto escondendo nos joelhos. Luna colocou uma das mãos nas costas de Kaoru._

_-Mas sabe, está tudo bem se você quizer chorar um pouco quando se sente triste, mesmo que seja quando ele não está olhando. _

_-Nossos irmãos parecem mais frágeis, mas no fundo- disse Kaoru olhando para o vazio- são mais forte que agente, pois admitem seus próprios sentimentos sem medo de nada._

_Luna riu._

_-É, acho que você tem razão._

"

Hoshi estava tão concentrado em seus afazeres que não vira ninguém subindo nem descendo as escadas. O conhecimento de Artemis estava ajudando bastante, afinal, ela lera muito.

-Hoshi-kun acho que esse programa aqui irá ajudar-estendeu-lhe uma página de um livro.

-Obrigado Artemis-sorriu para o pequeno-hmm é, isso ajuda muito, Ceres, logo logo ficará pronto, graças à Artemis.

-Me chame de Temis, Hoshi-kun, como as meninas fazem.

O menino rubrou, mesmo que confiasse nelas, ainda era difícil ficar conversando com tanta intimidade com todas elas, principalmente com aquelas que falavam tanto quanto ele...o que significa, quase nada. Mas trabalhando juntos passaram a conversar um pouco mais, não apenas isso nos últimos dias, antes de terminar o portal, ele via as dolls e seus mestres com uma frequência que não via desde o incidente com Aya-kun. Apesar das péssimas circunstâncias, estavam todos se unindo novamente e isso o fez se sentir mais confiante para poder ajudar sua amiga querida.

...oooOOOooo...

-Miyu-Tamys desligava o celular- era o Hoshi, ele vai mandar Natash, Cath e Kcia mais tarde para ajudar-nos.

-Hum..Ok.

-Miyuki- Akemi cutucava a amiga- você viu algo não viu?

-Sim, eu ouvi algo suspeito, e é isso que eu quero averiguar, Luna sabe de algo e não contou a ninguém, Radamantis é suspeito, muito suspeito...

-Tadinha da Luna, será que onde ela está tem muitos zumbis?

-Zumbis? Você tem bastante medo de zumbis não é?- Miyuki olhou com curiosidade.

-Sim sim, eles são maus, grandes e fortes, eles são fedidos e nojentos, e quando tem um, tem um monte, são terríveis.

-Por quê tanto medo Mika?-Tamys colocou a mão sobre a cabeça da pequena.

-Eu, eu...eu...eu estudava em uma escola para magas aqui emYume no mori, na cidade da lua.

-A escola era famosa, e era um prédio muito bonito em formato circular, tinha apenas duas salas e uma biblioteca. Não tinha muitas alunas, apenas as que tiravam boas notas podiam ficar.

-Eu era uma das melhores alunas- disse orgulhosa- minha turma ficava sempre falando de mim, apesar de eu ser um pouco desastrada-sorriu encabulada.

-Sempre derrubei poções, quebrei frascos, botei fogo em papel.

-Um dia, conheci uma garota, ela entrou na escola e tirava notas baixas em muitas matérias.

-Eu acabei ficando com ela para ajudá-la a melhorar.

-Ela não falava muito, mas perguntava bastante, achei que tinha muito interesse em magia.

-Um dia, estávamos estudando e ela me perguntou algo muito estranho, queria saber como funcionava o "Fundição de almas". Poucas pessoas conhecem esse feitiço.

-"Fundição de almas"? Eu nunca ouvi falar..-Miyuki olhou curiosa.

-Nem eu quando estudava-disse Tamys tentando se lembrar.

-Bom, é uma magia avançada e proibida, somente poucos a conhecem e não ouvi falar de ninguém que a conseguisse usar. Mas ela, estava atrás disso, definitivamente...

-Seraphine usou o laboratório para criar algo como sugador de magia e a utilizou para ficar mais forte...

-Era esse o nome dela?- Miyuki surpreendeu-se.

-Sim, Seraphine como a pedra.

-Um dia eu cheguei e ela estava atacando os professores e estava muito forte, havia roubado muita magia e acabou fugindo..

-Fiquei na escola por mais um tempo, até que um dia-sua voz começou a ficar mais baixa e trêmula-um dia..eu..cometi um erro, eu troquei algumas poções, eu sou muito desastrada- choramingou-errei a magia errei nas poções, a escola foi tomada por...por...por...

Miyuki e Tamys olharam assustadas.

-MILHARES, NÃO, MILHÕES de assassinos-nojentos-fedidos-verdes-gosmentos-assustadores-zumbis. Nossa, foi muito trabalhoso tirá-los de lá.

-Me senti tão culpada que, depois que terminamos de eliminá-los, nunca mais voltei à escola. Resolvi que ia fazer algo para o bem da escola e fui atrás de Seraphine.

Segui o rastro dela e achei alguém...alguém que dizia que a conhecia, mas quando fomos procurá-la ela já estava fugindo da vila e fui atrás. Até que um dia, nas minhas investigações eu achei a casa da Kizuna-bachan...

Estava cansada já e Kizuna bachan me disse que se eu tinha achado a casa era porque eu deveria achar, e que eu deveria acreditar que tudo tem seu tempo então eu acabei ficando por lá, e como não sabia mais o que fazer, fui para o mundo dos humanos.

Miyuki se aproximou delicadamente, afagou os cabelos da pequena que ainda parecia perdida em lembranças.

...oooOOOooo...

Shun fazia seu trabalho dentro do quarto-cela de Luna.

-Shun, eu vou entrar, está limpo?

-Pode entrar, ela está sentada- a prisão em si era um feitiço que impedia Luna de dar um passo para fora do quarto. Como não tinha janelas , quando Shun não estava, era muito triste e solitário.

-Shun, vamos fazer a patrulha juntos hoje, está bem?-um rapaz alto e loiro, com lindos olhos azuis surgiu na porta entreaberta.- o turno vai ser longo, está cansado?

O garoto sorriu e baixou um pouco o rosto: Não Hyoga, não estou cansado, tudo bem eu ficar a noite toda, quando eu terminar aqui irei com você.

-Que bom- o outro se aproximou, colocando sua mão no ombro de Shun- não precisa se apressar.-E saiu.

Shun terminou seu trabalho com um ótimo humor.

-É seu amigo?-uma voz havia o tirado do transe.

O menino rubrou quase imediatamente.

-Ah, desculpe-me, não quiz te ofender.. como já disse isso aqui é muito solitário e eu, mesmo não gostando muito de falar acabo falando às vezes.

-Hmm, está tudo bem- Shun aos poucos foi se abrindo um pouco mais, mesmo com medo da prisioneira, ela acabava falando algo e ele, ouvia.

-Vocês parecem se dar bem...

-Sim...mas não podemos, meu irmão o odeia..

-Por que?

-Não sei, disse que ele não passa de uma galinha d´água metido e estúpido, meu irmão não gosta de quem se aproxima de mim.

-Hmm, ciumento?-sorriu Luna, ela mesma era superprotetora com quem gostava, lembou-se de como espancava Milo por ser homem e se aproximar de sua irmã ou por assustar Hoshi e sorriu.

-Luna...-Shun sentou-se na poltrona-eu..posso perguntar...ninguém me fala nada, tudo o que me dizem é que você é muito má, mas eu não sei..quer dizer, não me parece..-Shun parecia chorar, assim como Hoshi fazia quando queria algo e estava envergonhado demais para pedir.

Luna levantou da cama, ajoelhou-se na frente dele e segurou uma das mãos de Shun.

-Acalme-se Shun.

-Disseram-me que você é muito má e traidora...o que aconteceu?

Luna parou por um instante, fechou os olhos e pensou no passado, voltou a abri-los encarando o pequeno rapaz com seus olhos violeta.

-Shun, você tem um irmão, certo?

-Sim...

-Faria tudo para protegê-lo?

-Sim, oh sim, faria qualquer coisa..

-Enfrentaria a tudo e todos?

-Sem pensar.

-Mesmo que isso custasse muito?Algo muito valioso?

-Sim, acima de qualquer coisa.

-Eu também tenho uma irmã, mais velha, igualmente eu faria de tudo para protegê-la, assim como ela fez por mim, e é isso que estou fazendo agora.

Shun sorriu timidamente, é, ele era muito parecido com Hoshi.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Desculpem a demora! Aqui mais um capítulo-copia-cola xDDDD

Bjnhos x333


End file.
